Did we every fall out of love?
by fallenangle
Summary: Dawson and Jen are at the flim festival but Gretchen in town also
1. Default Chapter

Gretchen Witter couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him sitting in the café. It only been six months she didn't think she was ready to face him, but as she watch him sitting there talking she realize just what she was missing in here life. She misses starring at that face as he talked about his passion of film. As she watches his face she knew he had to be taking about one thing and only one thing. It was his passion for film. She figured that was the reason he had to be up here there was a Film festival going on he must have enter with out telling her.  
There was a part of her that was feeling jealous as she watch him sitting there talking about what she thought had to be film. She knew that Jen was a close friend of his, but at the same time she felt like she should be the one sitting there. She felt it was her doing that kind of helped him go back into film. At the same time though no matter how much she said she was over Dawson she was glad that Joey wasn't the one sitting there tonight. She would have felt hurt had she seen Joey sitting at the table across from Dawson. She would have felt like Dawson just ran back to Joey once she had left town.  
"Hey Witter are you going to stand there all day or are you going to work?" An older man about forty said from inside the kitchen.  
"Hey Phil would you mind if I work in the kitchen tonight doing dishes? I really don't feel like dealing with people tonight," Gretchen said. She would rather wait until tomorrow night to let Dawson know she was here.  
"Does this have something to do with you young man and the blonde sitting in the corner?" Phil asks as he cut up the rest of the carrots that he had been working on.  
"No, not at all," she said walking back towards the closet to get a shirt she had left here for when she did jobs like this.  
"I know when you lying, but I won't press the issues. You just better know that the two of them are going to be here tomorrow night, and you are working the bar," he said putting the carrots into the frying pain.  
"I know," said Gretchen as she turns the water down. At least with her back to the café she wouldn't have to look at them. She knew nothing would every happen between Dawson and Jen. Dawson had told her that she didn't have any feeling for Jen any more then friendship feeling, but then at the same time he had once said that about Joey and looked what had happen there. She quickly took her mind off of that by thinking about the task at hands.   
She had been washing the dishes at the restaurant for Gail she it was just after the rush hour and the washer had went him sick. She was scrubbing this one pot that Bodie had made some sauce in. Her mind had slip away for a while thinking about how she wanted to be in Dawson's arms later tonight as they watch the stars together on the beach.   
She was brought out of the daydream by someone putting their arms around her waist. "You know you look so sexy doing dishes," Dawson said in her ear so only she could hear. "You like so sexy that right now all I want to do you keep you all to myself tonight. Doing anything you want to do?" She felt her body go almost limp in his arms at the moment something she would never forget.  
"Witter you're going to keep scrubbing that pan till there nothing left?" Phil asked bring Gretchen back to life. 


	2. In love with Both

As they were leaving the café he swear that he had seen Gretchen working in the back. He took it only as a figure of his imagination. Plus why did he care if she was in town it wasn't like he was still in love with her. What they had was something that both of them knew weren't going to last so when it lasted Dawson didn't let it both him to much now he was falling for another person.   
  
"Hey Dawson want to go for a walk?" Jen ask taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said taking one more glimpse at the person in the back. For some reason for being over Gretchen he really wanted to know if she was working in his café. "I met you outside Jen I want to get a pack of gum," Dawson said walking back over to the counter.  
  
"Okay," said Jen letting go of his hand. "I met you outside."  
  
Dawson looks though the door as he picked up the pack of gum that was on the counter. When he saw the figure turn around and he saw her face she knew it was Gretchen. His heart was so torn at the second in his life. When he looks at her and saw her face everything came rushing back to him. He wasn't sure but part of him he thought was still in love with Gretchen Witter.  
*************  
She had been working all day at the restaurant the AC was broken, and it had to be the busiest day since summer. She had sweat coming down the back of her neck, because after her shift was over she notices that Gail had needed help in the back. The dishwasher of the day and called out sick. So between working in the morning and know this she most have been tired.  
  
"Gretchen come on 15 min break," Dawson said turning off the water and taking her hand. She didn't put up a fight and he was glad. He walked her out to the back of the restaurant. When the down closed behind them Dawson took her in his arm. Looking at the most beautiful he had every seen. "Gretchen I love you," he said before giving her a sweet little kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she said leaning in closer to his body. Pressing there lips closer together.  
***************  
  
The guy at the counter saying, "Is there anything else you need" had brought him out of the daydream?  
  
Part of him wanted to say Yes, but all the could get out of his mouth was "No just thinking about something." He took one more glimpse of Gretchen before he walked out of the café. Jen was sitting on the bench. As soon as he had seen her he was just as lost as what his feeling were for anyone at that moment.  
**********************  
  
They had just gotten into town for the film festival that was going on. They had decided to go up to their room and unpack. Dawson was unpacking his close across the bed from Jen. Looking at her he wonder why they hadn't made it when there tried. "Hey Jen why didn't we make it before?" Dawson had asked. He felt as though he was able to ask Jen anything.  
  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know. I guess it was just the wrong time for us," she said putting away some clothes in the dresser.   
  
"Do you think we could make it now?" Dawson asked looking at her.   
  
Jen moved in closer to Dawson as the heat started to build up between the two of them. "Yes," said Jen before kissing him deeply on the mouth.  
***************  
  
"Hey what you thinking about?" Jen asked Dawson putting his arms around his neck.  
  
"Just how beautiful you are," Dawson said giving him a kiss.  
  
**************  
please let me know what you think? 


End file.
